<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Innocent Acts by apathycares</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042193">Innocent Acts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/apathycares/pseuds/apathycares'>apathycares</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a bit of cheekiness, a bit of angst, a dallop of lime, and a dash of fluff [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Kozume Kenma Needs a Hug, Kozume Kenma in Love, Kozume Kenma is Bad at Feelings, Kozume Kenma is So Done, POV Kozume Kenma, Romantic Comedy, Steamy but not too nsfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/apathycares/pseuds/apathycares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your boyfriend Kenma get ready to watch a movie when you drop to your knees. In front of him. Kenma gets flustered, you’re a tease, and a make out session ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a bit of cheekiness, a bit of angst, a dallop of lime, and a dash of fluff [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Innocent Acts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kenma.”</p><p>“Mhmm?”</p><p>“The movie.”</p><p>He threw a glance over his shoulder behind the sofa, sighing when you stood there with a hand on your hip and a bowl full of popcorn in the other, ready for the movie you wanted to catch on TV. Kenma turned back around and began the arduous task of disconnecting his console and switching over to the channels, an angry pout marring his face when you left the bowl of popcorn on his lap and ran off.</p><p>Minutes passed by as he waited for you to get back, having gotten bored of chewing some popcorn and all his other consoles tucked away in your bedroom. He had half a mind to go get one of them, but he doubted it’d go well if you chose to show up now. Plus, the look of disappointment you made when he did that the last time irrevocably scarred him.</p><p>The TV caught his attention as the intro to your movie started, and before he could call for you, you decided to make your grand entrance. Kenma watched you with a scowl, moving the popcorn bowl to the side and patting his lap in a clear gesture. You pretended not to notice as your eyes stayed transfixed onto the screen, the headband you’d grabbed from your room stretching back and forth as you fiddled with it, before you made your way over to the couch. Kenma shifted to get comfortable and moved his hands away to clear his lap, waiting for you to get on, only for you to drop in front of him.</p><p>To your knees.</p><p>
  <em>In front of him.</em>
</p><p>Kenma sucked in a breath as you became eye level with his little Kenma. His mouth opened like a fish, unable to form a proper sentence as you stared directly at <em>it </em>with an intense look. Then, you languidly pulled your hair back with your hairband, still intensely staring. At <em>it</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Was that what it was for? Holy he—</em>
</p><p>You sighed hopelessly as you pushed his knees further apart, causing him to blush furiously at your boldness, before you turned right around and sat yourself on the floor between his knees.</p><p>“It’s pretty comfy down here.” You said with a sigh, leaning back. “Kenma dear, pass the popcorn?”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“Kenma?” You turned around with a confused look, and for the first time since you dropped down, looked at <em>him</em>.</p><p>He was absolutely flustered.</p><p>“Um, you okay? Are ya feeling sick? I mean, the popcorn was one day past its expiration date but I don’t think that would’ve hurt.”</p><p>He coughed, blushing deeper. “[Name], be honest. Did you do that on purpose?”</p><p>“What? The popcorn?” You furrowed your eyebrows, seeming genuinely confused to Kenma. “I thought it wouldn’t matter too much?”</p><p>Kenma pursed his lips, watching you for a beat to see if you’d break, but when you didn’t, he flushed even harder. That innocent look after such a lewd implication…<em>holy he—</em></p><p>You jumped onto his lap all of a sudden, breaking his flow of thought as he instinctively wrapped an arm around your waist to keep you steady. You smiled lovingly at him as you threw your arms around his shoulders, all the while pulling him in. Good. He needed to alleviate the stress you put on him, he decided, as he rested his free hand on your thigh, his eyes hooded as he anticipated the sweet sweet kiss you were about to grace him with.</p><p>“If you want me to blow you, you’re going to have to ask.” You declared against his lips, before muffling his pained groan.</p><p>His large hand squeezed your thigh roughly as he threw you on your back, pushing your knees apart to wrap around his waist, the movie long forgotten. Kenma finds out later that you’d already watched it before.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have been tryyyyyyyying to do the requests I have, but I’ve had zero inspiration to do them. I’ve never had writer’s block this bad. Soo here’s a little something I’ve been messing around with in my obsession with haikyuu!!</p><p>This is part of a drabble series I wrote in a week that features Hinata, Kenma, Sakusa, Atsumu, Akaashi, and Ushijima with a similar theme - fluff and lime. You can find them all on my profile.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>